User blog:JKGame/Slenderman vs. Mr. Game
Hi everyone, and welcome to a brand new installment of Epic Rap Battles of The Universe. Now you may be wondering why do your battles come out so fast. I just have a lot of time to think up matchups and write for them, that's all. Also, I know that this is the third Nintendo character in the series. (The next one isn't going to have them, I promise.) Now with that out of the way, let's get into the battle. "2-D character from the Game & Watch series, Mr. Game & Watch, and popular Creepypasta legend, Slenderman, rap against each other in this battle of faceless characters in black." Battle EPIC RAP BATTLES OF THE UNIVERSE! SLENDERMAN! VS! MR. GAME & WATCH! BEGIN! Slenderman: I'd stomp this monochrome flat, but there is really no point When it comes to murdering the beat, I never disappoint Can't stand your primitive mess! I had more fun with a Tiger handheld I'm still a Creepypasta icon while your calculator face no longer rings a bell Kids and gamers go insane at the sight of my Arrival! When they see you, all they think is, "I don't know what this thing is at all!" Try stepping up to Slenderman, and you're headed for trouble! "Cause right now, I'm gonna beat your Game & Watch your gallery crumble! Mr. Game & Watch: Wait, you're supposed to be the terror told at campfires? Not to Judge, but you're not scary with that business attire! Like you, your chances of victory are pretty Slender! 'Cause even though I do the juggling, your method of killing makes you more of a jester Your games are nothing special, at least mine had the first D-pad That's how I revolutionized gaming, while you're just an Internet fad! You outstayed your welcome, so to get rid of you for good I'm gonna call up CPS for all the kids you've lured into your woods! Slenderman: You think I'm scared of the authorities? Nobody survives upon Observing me! Once the Game Boy came around, your technology became obsolete! You're just an LCD Vermin deserving to be extinguished The reason I wear a suit is to show that I'm distinguished! I've got followers carrying out my bidding, you're just a servant for some army A Shadow lonely and miserable that's still Bugging everybody! I'm gonna knock this 2-D has-been all the way back to Japan You already failed this battle miserably. May as well wave a white Flag, Man! Mr. Game & Watch: You just can't see that I won since you don't even have a face! Must be pathetic if you get worked up over someone stealing your eight pages A watered down Blair Witch, you even copied her symbol From Ticci Toby to Marble Hornets, all your tales are truly Something Awful! Go back to Oakside Park! All you do is cause screens to go static In fact, you can't even cause scaredy-cats to Oil Panic! Can't mess with my flows once I'm in the Flat Zone Go and tell your Proxies that Slenderman just got owned! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC- (The entire screen starts to go static, including a 1-second close up of Slenderman, before eventually stopping) RAP BATTLES OF THE UNIVERSE! Poll Who won? Slenderman Mr. Game & Watch Hints for the next battle Crystal.png VS.png Hacking.png Category:Blog posts